Never Stand Alone: The Choice
by Furiouswind
Summary: Everything has a choice, the beginning for a truth that will shatter thy dreams, or for the blind ignorance of bliss. Such is the burden that thou shall bear.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was being random.... i wrote this together with my Fallout 3 fic, since i finished playing both around the same time. I feel like i'm mixing the two games..... well, i may be, but i pride myself in being able to split apart games through their timelines. Or whatever that means.

The beginning part is a complete mess, i want to re-do it, but can't find time, energy, or enough ideas to do so. So deal with these pages of crap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable 1 and 2, they belong to Lionhead Studios. I like the British even more now.

* * *

_**Fable 2 **_

_**Never Stand Alone  
The Choice**_

**Fading into History**_**  
**_

How many times have i seen these things? How many times must i go through those nightmares? I could no longer stand it. The sword was already feeling heavy in my hand, my grip was not as strong as it was. Where was my conviction? Where did all of my will go? My gun felt rusty, with each pull of its trigger i could hear it creak. I am tired. Tired of all these things. People's faces, when they gather around me like moths to a flame. Their voices seemed drowned, unable to hear what their praises were. But those praises felt empty to me.

As i sat at the table at the tavern in Oakfield, the drink in my goblet seem to reflect a broken warrior. Maybe that is what i am now. Simply someone who still trudges on with no goal in sight. Why do i still go on? Hunting bandits, freeing slaves, clearing roads of danger... why do i still do these? I have nothing left. My family, my dog, everything was gone. Taken from me. All by one man. My mission, no... my life only existed to end his. And now? Now what? After he had long gone, what should i do? I had tried to move on, really i did.

But no matter how times i stand up right, i would find myself staring back at the ground. It seemed all so surreal. Nothing was right anymore. And soon, even people began to forget what i did for them. I simply became no one. Walking through the busy market place of Bowerstone with no one paying me any mind. It was quiet. All too quiet. And also all alone. Could i find a new companion? Who could replace the ones i've lost? No. My loved ones were special. They always were. No one could replace them.

I stood in the study of Fairfax Castle, staring at the stone formation on the floor, and the window behind it. This was where it all began. No, it should have been that night when my older sister Rose and i bought that stupid music box. We should have never listened to Theresa. That blind witch.... no, i shouldn't speak ill of her. Theresa helped me greatly after that. Maybe it was for her own desire for the spire, i do not know, but i knew she actually cared for my well-being. She had confessed once to me that she had hoped Rose would be alive as well, to better the chance of Lucien's down-fall.

And when she took the spire, i had sensed a slight hint of regret and sadness in her harsh tone. Whatever she wanted to do in the Spire was up to her, and none of my own business. But what did i do? I chose to give the people back their loved ones, because i knew the pain of losing those close to me. I knew the grief, the pain. Their smiles, their laughter, their tears. I miss them all. And it was because i missed them, that i knew how the people of Albion felt. It wasn't that i was being selfless or anything. But before i journeyed into the Spire, i saw the faces of the families of those who had been taken away into the Spire.

Their pain, their anguish. I felt their pain as my own and i could stand it no longer. But... where did that leave me? I knew that people would soon forget everything i had done for them, i knew that fame never lasts. But it wasn't fame that i wanted, it wasn't the constant clamouring of fans, or cheers and cries of the people whenever i walk by. No. At first, i was satisfied when i saw all of their smiling faces, all of their grateful expressions to see them reunited with their loved ones.... but then whenever i look at them, i see my old self.

I could see myself, standing with my family. Rose would pick my child up and state how much he looks like me. I would look at my spouse lovingly and comment maybe another child wouldn't be so bad. But... that was simply a dream. Where do i stand? Alone, surrounded by happy, whole families. And soon i begin to notice, the space that stood between me and the people of Albion was growing ever so slightly. No matter where i went, i was alone. With no one to stand by my side, it was a all so silent. No more.... i don't want this.... this... this isn't what i wanted.

_**'Then sleep'**_

Maybe... maybe i should. To enter a slumber in which i would dream of a better place.

_**'Sleep now, Sparrow.'**_

Yes... i should rest. It's been awhile since i had a decent rest...

_**'Sleep... you have earned the rest. But your journey is not yet over. the tides of darkness shall return. When Albion is in need of your sword, you shall awake. But i am not selfish, in return for your services, i shall grant you a few wishes. This, i have seen to. For it is my will, and my will shall be done.'**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My attempt to make british accents and slangs be printed into words have resulted in a failure of huge proportions.... my supposed british citizens now sound like country bumbkins.... they sound drunk and completely American. No offence to Americans, but i'm trying to get British.

* * *

**The Judge**

She pulled her cloak tighter around her small frame, preventing the wind from carrying it off. Looking down at the many lights of the small town, she smiled. Soon. Soon she would reach her goal. Down in this town, there is someone whom she would require to go any further in her plans. It would seem odd why such a person would end up in this place, but she guessed anything goes these days.

She pulled out the small pendant that dangled around her neck. A small grey key. It was so small it could slip through any door knob, but it was a momento of her family. And it was the key to her final goal. She gripped it tightly in with her gloved hand, holding it close to her. She will not fail this task.

"... Mother. Wait for me."

She jumped down the cliff, and headed into town.

* * *

Heaving a sigh, she sat down in the chair, placing her flintwork pistol onto the table. Some eyes in the tavern shifted her way, but she paid them no mind, and they soon shifted back to whatever they were doing. She placed her long sword down, resting against the table. But she didn't place her weapons far from her reach. In this sort of place one could never be too cautious. No, instead, it would be suicide to have your weapons any further than three centimetres away from your trigger finger. A serving wench came up to her table and placed a mug of foaming beer. She didn't ask for it, but it was something that the bartender knew what to give her. That was all she ordered, after all.

"No new jobs, hon?"

The serving wench raised an eyebrow. She didn't want to talk about it, so reached into her leather pouch that dangled by her belt, and tossed a coin to the serving wench, who caught it easily.

"Alright, i'll leave ya to ya own things."

Good. That was the way she wanted things to be this time round. But the serving wench was right, and had to stick it to her face. Jobs, mainly bounty hunting, was the main life blood of this place. A town of bounty hunters who would take up any bounty. However, it was also the home of people who would take up the more lucrative and 'darker' side of hunting. Namely assassinations. In this place, law was in the hands of every person who steps into this town. There were no guards, no prison, no justice. Justice is what you make of it.

But it wasn't always like that, or so she heard. This town used to be more gentle, with lush grass and fields. Well no more. At least it's better than Bloodstone. She had been there a couple of times, and found herself puking into street gutters more often than she should. Back to her situation, if she doesn't get a job soon enough, she would have a hard time paying rent. And she didn't even know who she was paying it too.

A mysterious stranger wearing a black cloak would just appear at her door once a month and collect rent. That stranger never said a word, just picks up the gold and leaves. But everyone seemed to know what he, or she, was at their doorstep for. Strange, now that she thought of it. She placed the mug to her lips, and let the bitter liquid flow down her throat. A good way to drown her sorrows and despair. Maybe it was better for her to switch jobs.

She had helped the local blacksmith before, that was how she got her sword, so she was sure she could ask him again. He was getting old anyway. Good time to retire and let her take over. Though the thought of working every single day with hot coals and anvils didn't really strike her as the sort of lifestyle she was hoping to live. She had a sort of life within her that didn't take too well to just settling down and sitting still. She almost had the chance to take the last bounty against a pack of Balverines, but that sniveling bastard had to snatch it from her.

That thought left a bad taste at the back of her mouth, so she picked up her mug and drained it in one go. Slamming her mug onto the table with considerable force, the bartender, and some of the other patrons for that matter, knew she was in a foul mood. The same serving wench came up to her table and placed another mug of the foaming gold. Just as she was about to put her lips to the mug, the doors of the tavern opened, and a cloaked figure stepped inside.

Everyone reached for their weapon, but when the stranger did nothing but stand and stare at the patrons, everyone settled down. Now it wasn't the sense of being weary that filled the people of this tavern, but rather the eyes of hunger. A client most likely. She eyed the stranger from the corner of her eye, slowly drinking her beer. The stranger walked over to the bartender, and had some sort of talk that she couldn't hear all too well. Then, the bartender pointed in her direction, and the stranger looked her way. Somehow or rather, she had a rather bad feeling about this. And sure enough, the stranger walked up to her table. Her finger inched towards her pistol, and the stranger seemed to notice.

"... I mean you no harm."

She felt surprised by the voice. A woman, and young at that too.

"I suppose my appearance does say that i look more musculine than feminine."

The stranger pulled back her hood, letting down her long chestnut brown hair. Her face was young, that was for sure, no older than 18 years of age. Well, not that she could say much for herself. She was barely hitting 20. The stranger seemed to have a strange aura about her, one that she couldn't quite put a finger on.

"I hear you're the best hunter in this town."

A job, figures. Well, as long as it pays, she would be fine with it. She eyed the woman a moment. Her cloak, though black, was clearly made from some sort of strange material. It had to be some expensive material.

"... Why don't you take a seat first?"

She pointed to the empty chair across the table. The strange looked at the chair, as though studying it for the moment, before turning back to her.

"If possible, i would like to discuss something with you... in private."

A lucrative job by the sounds of it. She was never a fan of those, but she needed the cash. She eyed the stranger, unsure of what to think, before draining her mug and grabbing her weapons.

"Alright... follow me."

She grabbed a few coins from her pouch and dropped them onto the table, before she pulled led the stranger out of the tavern and into the stormy night. The two walked in silence towards the far end of town, where a small house sat by itself. She took out a key and unlocked the door, stepping inside and feeling better to be out of the storm. The stranger followed in step and once inside the house, took off her hood once more.

She closed the door, and took off her short sleeved coat, throwing it onto the chair by the fire place. The stranger's cloak, however, seemed to remain relatively dry. That material must be real special. She stood by the fire, stokking the flames and drying herself with the heat.

"So, what is this job?"

The stranger stood by the fire as well, staring straight into her eyes, as though studying her intently. She didn't like that, this girl's stares felt like bullets boring holes into her.

"... This may be a long job, and the pay is... well, it may not exist at all."

Now that really got her attention. She felt her irritation soar with that as well.

"Look, i don't have time for free requests. We don't run a charity here. I don't know what you expected, but in this town, no gold means no job. Get me?"

Surely this girl must have known that before coming here, right? Irritated that she had no new job, she walked over to the bed that sat in the same room. She was too poor to afford one of those two storey buildings, so settled with this. The bed wasn't all that comfortable either. Throwing herself onto the bed, she felt like screaming at herself for being this gullible.

"You know where is the door."

But still, the girl wouldn't move. She could sense the girl still standing by the fire.

"... You are the Judge. And therefore you can, and you will help me."

Okay, now this girl was getting arrogant. She sat up on her bed, glaring at the girl, but stopped. The girl's skin was now lined with glowing blue lines. There was something different about this girl now, and she felt something she never thought she would feel at this moment. Fear. She reached for her pistol, but before she could even touch it, a gunshot rang out, and her pistol flew further away. She turned to the girl, who had drawn her own pistol. It was an expensive looking pistol. No doubt a master grade, judging from the intricate designs. And it was a flintwork pistol as well.

"I do not wish to harm you, however, if you do not comply, i must use methods i do not want to."

"... Fine. Doesn't look like i have choice, do i?"

The girl smiled, holsting her pistol, and the blue lines slowly faded away.

"I am on a journey to revive someone who will save us all."

"Huh? Save us? From who?"

"... From something that none of us can ever hope to defeat."

* * *

The girl sat down in the chair by the fireplace, and turning to face her who still sat up right on the bed. It was all so complicating and weird for her. And just what in the Albion did she get herself into? A job that doesn't pay, a girl who is beyond human, and now she was forced to listen? This girl's story didn't make much sense in the beginning , and she was sure it wasn't going to make any sense any later.

"How much do you know about Albion itself?"

The girl asked. Like she thought, didn't make sense.

"Like?"

"Hmm... what do you know about who rules Ablion?"

"Everyone knows that. The council of representatives."

"And who set them up?"

"... That.... wasn't it the last ruler?"

"And who was that?"

She felt like being played a fool. She didn't know that much, so she shrugged. The girl only sighed, shaking her head slowly. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know, she just didn't bother with history that much.

"Alright.... The last ruler of Albion was a Hero. The Hero of Bowerstone to be exact. After defeating Lucien Fairfax nearly two hundred years ago, the Hero decided to change Albion, and ruled it well to maintain peace and order. But something happened, and the Hero organized a council to decide the fate of the towns. Each town have their representative chosen by the people of that town, and so it would seem fair. Soon, the Hero disappeared from sight, never to be seen in public."

"And... you're going to revive this Hero?"

The girl smiled sweetly. Imagine what sort of wolf's teeth hide behind that smile.

"Exactly. However, it isn't going to be easy. We need to gather different people who possess the right capabilities and conditions. They are essential to 'unlocking' the final seal to the Hero's resting place."

"But isn't that Hero... dead? It's been two hundred years already."

"No, oh dear me no.... that Hero is still very much alive, i assure you. Merely sleeping, that's all."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because i do."

The girl simply answered, not saying anything much after.

"... Alright, fine, let's say i do join you on your merry run, and after we gather all of these 'capable' people, and awake your Hero, what 'evil' are we suppose to fight?"

The girl turned to the fire, watching the wood crackle and ambers flare. Her bright blue eyes seem to hold an eternal darkness, and that frightened her somewhat.

"... There were many evils in this World. More than a thousand years ago, a Hero defeated the legendary 'Jack of Blades'. This evil is still very much alive. And the Hero of Bowerstone has many enemies who have returned from their graves as well."

"Woah woah, slow down... evil from many years ago? Now that is just dumb."

"No, it isn't.... don't you remember? That night... the night which made you what you are today?"

Those words shot through her like a bullet. How... how did this girl know? That night. It was an unforgettable night. Fires, death, screams, cries. The bodies of her parents, of her brother. And that single figure who stood amongst the flames and death, laughing maniacally. That one man who killed her family and the entire village. The scar on her back burned with the memory as though it was still fresh.

"Yes, that man who massacred the entire village in Brightwood. That man.... is the new Jack of Blades."

"Jack... of... Blades...."

"Don't think of hunting him yourself. He is an evil that is far too powerful for you to handle on your own."

"And you think your Hero can?"

The girl nodded her head in reply.

"The Hero of Bowerstone is the descendent of the Hero of Oakvale, the one who originally killed Jack of Blades not once, but twice. This Jack of Blades is bound by evil magic, and therefore the only one able to kill him would be one who has the bloodline of the Hero of Oakvale."

"Doesn't the Hero of Bowerstone have any descendents?"

".... Yes. But time has diluted much of their powers. Still, it is possible for them to hurt Jack, though it would be foolish to try to finish him if you stand alone."

She knew she didn't have much choice now. This girl has baited her well. Her whole reason for being a bounty hunter was to search for the one who killed her family. And now she knew. Now she had a lead. Everything that she had been working so hard for was now paying off. If she didn't grab this chance, another may not come.

"Alright, i'll do it. No need for pay. Letting me see this bastard pay is more that enough as payment."

"Good... We need to move soon. Time is short."

"Where to?"

"The Hero's guild."

"... The what?"

The girl raised an eyebrow at her, before sighing. It wasn't her fault she didn't know.

"The Hero's Guild. A place where Heroes gather and train."

"But... i've never heard of such a place."

"True, it was burned down many years ago, before the Hero of Bowerstone was even born. But it still stands. And that is where we shall go.... Come Judge, we have much to do."

"My name isn't Judge. It's Ashe... why do you keep calling me that?"

The girl did not reply, but rather walked up to her, pulling out a card. It had an intricate design on one end which she did not recognize, and the other was a blank white face. The girl passed it to her, and the moment she touched the card, the blank white face began to have some colour and drawings on it. The picture depicted a blind woman with a sword in one hand, and a scale in the other.

"That card shows you what you are, or what you will become. You are the one who stands by justice, who judges the evil and sin of all. You are the Judge."

She stared at the card for awhile, feeling its picture drawing her in. She shook herself free from its mesmerizing stare, looking back at the girl.

"Why me? If you were looking for a good hunter, there are plenty around."

"If you're wondering about what i asked the bartender, i simply asked for the one who calls herself the 'Avenger'. That is what you call yourself, isn't it?"

"But-"

"All will be explained back at the guild. Now, let's go."

The girl turned to go, but she wasn't done with questions. She still had many, and she wanted them to be answered now, not later at some place that was supposed to be burned down and then forgotten about. And first of all, there was one very important question that needs to be answered now.

"Wait!... i don't even know who you are."

The girl paused, and did not even bother to face her, but somehow she had a feeling that the girl was smiling.

"Me? I am the one who has ties and unfinished business with the Hero of Bowerstone. I am the one who would gather all against the impending tide of darkness. My card-"

She took out another card that already had a drawing on it, depicting a single figure walking ahead of many others.

"-tells of one who would lead all others. But i am no leader, no. I am the one who calls upon the powers that hold this World together. I am one of the nine guardians. The Seeker. But... you can call me Robin."

* * *

A/N: I was thinking of a name that would be like Sparrow's.... so Robin.... but isn't that the name of a monk in Oakfield? Bah, whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is getting from bad, to worse. I need to burn this.**  
**

* * *

**Acceptance**

It surprised Ashe at how little time it took for them to leave the dark town of Rookridge and into Bowerstone. Bowerstone has always been a town with a good reputation, or at least on the surface. She knew of a few places and people who were more than willing to do anything for gold, or their own dark goals. Still, it was a town way better than Rookridge. Rookridge was a relatively new town was built around the tavern that existed there since who-knows when.

And the ruins of that near-by church was usually infested with either horrible creatures, or bandits. Either way, that place wasn't really a good place to wonder into. And just think, after Rookridge was Oakfield, the easy-going farming community and light worshippers. She had been to Oakfield once, and while it was relaxing, she didn't think of it much. Still, it could not compare to Bowerstone. Robin and Ashe made their way through the busy streets of Old Town, and headed into the market place.

It was high noon and the market was pratically flooded with people. Shouts of sales and bargains, with children running about through the thick group of adults. Ashe didn't like crowds, and this certainly wasn't one crowd she wanted to be in. Still, Robin seemed to glide through the crowd as though she was the only in the entire market place. They finally managed to get a breather when they reached the clock tower.

"I have something to do before we head any further."

Robin admitted, her eyes twinkling with a strange anticipation under her hood. Ashe did not want to know what that 'something' was, but what was she going to do? As though sensing her question, Robin quickly turned to Ashe with a smile.

"Why don't you look around town? I'm sure there are a few things you would like to buy or see. You haven't been in Bowerstone in a long time, have you? You would be surprised at how much can change in a short while. We'll meet back here when i call for you."

Before Ashe could complain, Robin walked off into the crowd, summarily disappearing from Ashe's sight. What Robin said was true. She hasn't been here for over a decade. She only came through here when she headed to Rookridge, and even that time she didn't stop to stare much. Her uncle was the one who brought her to Rookridge. He was a bounty hunter and went back to visit his sister, who was her mother, only to find the entire village burnt to the ground, and the sole survivor, Ashe alone.

Her uncle had raised her till she was old enough to hold a sword, before he was killed in a hunt for a red balverine. Whatever she had gained, she would have lost. But now she had a chance to avenge her family. Jack of Blades. The name itself made her blood turn cold. It sounded simple, and yet why did it invoke such a strong feeling of dread within her?

No point in thinking about it, so Ashe headed to the one place she felt at home. The blacksmith. The Bowerstone blacksmith was pounding away at a sword when he looked up to see Ashe walk into his store. Her dressing would say she could handle a sword and a gun well, but her looks made him think she was a model. She was a looker, and the blacksmith found himself looking at her for quite some time that she found it uncomfortable.

"... I can see your wares?"

She asked, making the blacksmith fumble a little, and nodded, putting down his tools and walking over to the side where a large array of weapons lay.

"What'cha looking for?"

He asked. He looked at his customer, his eyes looking from her head to her feet, and back. She wore a hat that were common amongst highway men that sat on her dark black hair tied into a tail, and nearly covered her soft emerald eyes. A common short sleeved shirt that revealed her cleavage, and a little more skin that what normal woman would choose to wear. Her thick baggy pants had signs of dirt and wear, and her boots were covered with mud.

She had a common short sleeved coat over the top, and it covered her body well to her ankles. Her gloves were in poor shape, looking like a pauper's glove, but the blacksmith could sense that it had seen more action than the rest of her clothings. An adventurer perhaps. The girl, or young woman, as the blacksmith thought, looked through the weapons, before picking up a long sword. But this wasn't any normal long sword. It was longer than usual, and its length was equal to a long katana.

The blacksmith remembered that blade well. He was distracted and accidently made the mold too long. It was a waste to throw the mold away without using it, so he made a long blade with it, but found that it was hard to use. It wasn't as light as a katana, so its weight made it more like a short claymore than anything. Yet this girl seemed to have an interest in it.

"I can... sell that to you for a discount."

The blacksmith threw in a little hint with his tone on what his 'discount' would mean, but he was actually a good businessman, or so he strives to be. It was just his biological instincts kicking in. Still, Ashe did not even seem to register that, as her eyes was glued onto the blade.

"How much?"

The blacksmith was somewhat disappointed by her completely oblivious state, and did some calculations. Considering that it had been sitting in his collection for a long time, he suppose he needed to get rid of it quickly. Still, its blade's finish was on par with a master grade, and its guard and hilt were specially designed and intricate. The guard was especially the expensive part. On either side had additional parts that made the sword's guard look fierce and like a trident. Two large fangs, if he could describe it best. Still, he needed to get rid of it.

".... Two thousand."

"Hmm... that's a bargain... i'll take it. Now, what about your guns?"

Ashe pulled out her pistol, where a large hole in its handle made the blacksmith cringe. He hated to see weapons endure such a treatment. He walked over to another part of his forge, and opened up three different large closests, revealling a large collection of guns. Pistols, rifles, blunderbusses, and even crossbows, much to Ashe's surprise.

"Crossbows?"

"Some people still enjoy the sound and feeling of the weight and it is more for sport than anything else."

"... what about bows?"

"Well... when hunting, the crossbow is better for power and it is faster to reload when you have the repeater attached."

Ashe didn't really like crossbows anyway, but why not ask. She looked through the pistols, and saw a master grade flintwork pistol. She had always liked flintwork pistols, as they were more on the pretty side. The repeater series were powerful, but it was hard for her to use them. The clockwork series had nice rifles, but the pistols were just impractical. She picked out the master grade flintwork pistol, and a master grade clockwork rifle. It's been awhile since she shot a rifle after losing her last one against a troll.

"Those are master pieces."

Ashe didn't need the blacksmith to tell her that. The deep dark colour of the pieces, and their intricate designs were more than enough to tell her this was going to leave her wallet a large hole.

"How much?"

"Pistol goes for five thousand. Rifle for ten."

"So, seventeen thousand in total...."

Ashe reached into her pouch and pulled out her gold. However, she found herself short of three thousand gold for the rifle. She looked at the blacksmith, who did not look like he was going to give a discount for that rifle. Well, it was already cheap compared to some other places. So, while being a little disappointed, Ashe walked out with a new sword and a new pistol. She held a slight grudge against Robin for leaving a hole in her pistol. That was when she noticed some of the people in the town square staring at her.

She looked down at her own dressing, and figured that she really did stand out. For one, she really looked like an adventurer, and secondly, her clothes were beyond the description of filthy. Maybe it was time to get a change of clothes, but she liked wearing these. They were comfortable, and were easy to move about in. Still, it wouldn't hurt to get some change of clothes. With that thought in mind, she headed towards the clothing shop. The moment she stepped into the tailor's shop, all eyes fell onto her.

Yup, she stood out alright. Ashe stood at the doorway, feeling unsure about her previous decision to step into this shop. And her fears became worse when finally the tailor waltzed up to her. The tailor was about her height, and dressed with a fashion sense and dignity of an upper-class, though she was clearly middle-class. Some jobs certainly do have perks.

"Tsk tsk, such an awful outfit! We must get you out of those clothes immediately!"

Ashe didn't like the tone of the tailor, and before she could utter a word about the tailor's rude welcome, the tailor called out for her assistants, who appeared from nowhere, grabbed Ashe by her arms, and pulled her into the back of the shop. For all men who were earshot, they would have thought a woman was being sexually assaulted, though the tailor had a strong enough reputation for everyone to know it was simple another 'victim'.

"You are beautiful! Why do you dress in such a horrid manner? Sue, the tape! Mary, the needle! Betty, the scissors!"

"Wha- hey! Don't touch there! No- Get your hands away from my- EEK!"

"My what a cute squeal."

"Pay attention, Mary! Hand me that.... Not that, that! Honestly, must i do everything around here? Thank you, Betty. Sue! Get me that 'coat' from the storage!"

"Hey! I said don't-"

"But you have such nice skin... Ms. Danielle, do you think we should get the stylist here?"

"What?! I would never work with that woman again after that incident!.... but you're right.... this girl is beautiful and would be such a waste to let her go around like some munchkin... Right, Mary, go call for Julia."

"I didn't ask for-"

"Oh be quiet, will you? You're giving me a headache."

"Me?! I'm giving you a headache?! You were the one who suddenly dragged me in this dressing room and stripped me naked! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"ME?! Something wrong with ME?! My dear girl, on the contrary, there is something severely wrong with YOU!! You have the looks of a model, of a princess, of a Goddess! And yet you.... you.... you choose to wear THOSE offensive THINGS!!!"

"Don't call my clothes THINGS!!! They are special! They came from my uncle!"

"And your uncle is a failure at fashion. Ah, Mary. And ... Julia.... well, old grudges can wait. Can you do something about this girl?"

"Pushy as always Danielle. Let me see.... hmm... You know Danielle, i think you're right. This one is really rare.... Let me see what sort of clothing are you putting on her.... ah! I see, alright, i think i would cut... this way, what do you think, Danielle?"

"Ooo, lovely! Positively stunning! I knew there was no other person to call for this job."

"No no, it was your design that helped paved a way for my inspiration to work!"

"Oh, you flatter me. Now, let us work to make this girl the ultimate woman!"

"Yes!"

"NO!!!"

* * *

After an hour, Ashe was 'released' from the tailors, with an extremely expensive skirt, corset, felt gloves, a smooth expensive coat, shoes and a hat. She had make-up that made her lips fuller and red, her eyes were now clearer due to the deep colours around her eyes. Her hair was combed, though rather roughly, and given a trim to make it neater. The length was still long, though it was now dyed in a deep red colour. Luckily for Ashe, she managed to grab her old clothes before the tailor decided to burn them, though that still left Ashe in a rather uncomfortable dress.

Ashe immediately pulled the coat closer to her body, feeling rather under-dressed at the moment, though most of the passer-bys did not seem to agree, and were giving her long looks. Ashe, however, was thinking that the dress made her look silly, and nothing could be further from the truth. Ashe kept her eyes down as she made her way through the market square, till she suddenly saw herself looking at a pair of black boots.

Looking up, she came face to face with a certain young woman. About her age perhaps. With hair as black night tied into a tail under a highway man cap, she had a low cut shirt that showed much of her chest's 'valley', though she had no sleeves on the tunic. With extremely short shorts and a sash tied around her hip, her boots went up to mid thigh, and she had a sleeveless coat that hung on her shoulders rather loosely.

Intricate tattoos lined down her arms all the way down to her fingerless gloves. Something about her dressing, was that everything was black. Oh, Ashe did not fail to notice this woman had an eye patch as well over her left eye. She had two cutlasses by her side and two flintwork pistols as well. The woman narrowed her eyes at Ashe, who felt like instead of this woman standing out, especially the eye-patch part, she stood out more.

"Ashe? What are you doing wearing those?"

A voice asked. Robin suddenly appeared out of thin air, walking up next to the woman and eyeing Ashe.

"The... the tailor forced these on me. I need to change, my feet are killing me."

Ashe explained to the cloaked girl, who after staring at Ashe's fashion for the moment, nodded her head.

"Sure... we'll wait."

"Thanks.... wait, 'we'?"

Ashe did not fail to catch that word. Robin raised an eyebrow, then realized her mistake.

"Oh, i'm sorry. This right here is Sonia, or Blade. She's joining us as well."

Robin introduced the woman in black to Ashe, though Sonia, or Blade, was still staring at Ashe. For some reason, Ashe thought she had heard that name before, but after thinking for awhile, she decided to drop it. However she was more preoccupied with something else. Ashe, feeling the pressure of Sonia's stares, decided it was a good time to get out of the frilly dress.

After some time in one of the tavern's rooms, Ashe was back to her old clothes. She also took the make-up off, though her hair colour was another issue. Well, it didn't bother Ashe too much, so she just left it. Meeting up with the other two back at the clock tower, Ashe now had a large bag under her arm. And she clearly wasn't happy about it.

"You know, that dress really suited you."

Robin commented, and Ashe shot the girl a glare.

"Well, i hope the two of you are prepared."

Ashe and Sonia did not say a word, and infact, Ashe had not heard a single word from Sonia. The three travelled to Bower lake, and Ashe stared in wonder at the sight before her. She did travel through Bower lake to get to Rookridge when she was small, but she was riding in a carridge and didn't see much. Now she could see all. The very breeze in this region sent a calming sensation throughout her body, and the fresh air was simply invigorating.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Bower Lake has not been touched or tainted by the hands of man's technology. Well, not much anyway. Come."

Robin led the two down the lake, and towards a towering hill. Or it was simply a spiral monuement. The three went up a narrow path that spiraled up to the top of the the hill and reached what appeared to a stone ritual site. Four circular slabs were on the ground, one being surrounded by the other three. The one in the middle was slightly different from the others and had a strange glow about it.

"Come, do not be afraid."

Robin extended her hand to Ashe after stepping on the glowing stone piece. Ashe was hesitant at first, but accepted the hand. Sonia stepped on without a word being said, nor any said to her. Robin's blue lines appeared on her skin once more, and a blinding flash blinded Ashe as a cooling sensation washed over her. She covered her eyes to block out the light, but soon found that the light had disappeared. Ashe opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times.

No longer did they stand on top of that stone hill, but they now stood in a grand cavern hall. With walls painted and decorated with pictures, and the ceiling emitting a faint, yet warm glow down to the centre of the hall, where a large table was placed. A few people walked about the cavern, and when they noticed Robin's arrival, they all bowed to her.

"Hail, Seeker. Welcome home."

One of the men approached Robin and went down on one knee before her.

"I'm back. I'm sure things have been in order in my absence."

"Certainly.... are those two..."

The man looked at Ashe and Sonia, and Sonia's hands inched to her sword. Robin eyed Sonia's movements and turned back to man.

"Yes. They are. But we have travelled long and so would require rest before anything can happen."

"As you wish, Seeker."

The man bowed and left, shouting for two more men to help him with something. Robin turned to the two women and smiled.

"Forgive Marcus. He is rather.... cautious about new comers. But besides that, i welcome the two of you to the Hero's guild. Once lost to the pages of history, rebuilt by the Hero of Bowerstone and kept a secret to all Albion. We work in the shadows and ensure the balance of our World. Here, you shall live, you shall eat, you shall sleep, you shall train. Within these walls, you will take one step forward towards your destiny. That one step shall make you who were meant to be. Take your rightful place, and join us Heroes, and from now on, know this, you shall never stand alone."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am feeling like this is going to be the death of me..... I want to rewrite... but can't..... i have sealed myself in a sinking coffin.... ah, woe is me. Where did i hear that from?  


* * *

**The Fourth Guild**

What Ashe did not expect when she 'signed' on, was a strict training regiment. She knew how to handle a blade and firearms, but to go so far as to re-train her? The morning came with a rude awakening by a large muscular man with a mustache that could very well poke her eye out. A quick breakfast made by a cook who could not look any more feminine despite being a guy. She couldn't guess that the chef was a guy if he didn't speak. Of course, not she wished he didn't speak at all. The chef would take the orders of the Heroes and cook them specifically.

What she ordered was simply a whole bowl of salad. She had to watch her waistline, afterall. Nothing grates a woman's nerve more than her waistline and her weight going somewhere she doesn't want it going. Ashe hardly finished her salad when a man walked up to her, introduced himself as Telio and her fighting instructor, before pulling her away from the mess hall. Telio was a slender and tall man. He did not to have the build of a fighter, but he proved Ashe wrong rather quickly. He moved with precision and grace, easily knocking her training sabre out of her hand more times than she would like to count.

"What we're aiming to do, isn't to teach you how to hold a sword, but rather how to use it."

That's what he often said. After the hundredth time of getting her sword flying away from her hand, Telio decided that she needed to go through basics again. So he piled a whole stack of books before her, pulled out a large board from particularly nowhere, and began drawing diagrams and figures, illustrating how the training is suppose to go and where she went wrong. Apparently, while Ashe's techniques may work on bandits and low life creatures, she lacked the proper training and skills that would allow her to take on a more difficult opponent, like a white balverine, or a banshee.

Heck, even a shadow would make her dance to its tune. Her foot work needed to be corrected, her postures were a mess and she needed to build up experience. When she was finally released from her torture, it was time for dinner. And just when Ashe was finally feeling drowsy and ready to sleep, Robin appeared before her.

"Want to take a tour of the place?"

Robin asked cheerfully, much to the irritation of Ashe, who really wanted to say no. But somehow she ended up nodding her head. It felt like an unspoken rule not to go against the wishes of Robin. It was like she ruled this place with an iron gauntlet. That petite girl was definitely a demon under that smile.

"The Heroes of old used to be revered and respected, but they soon fell upon greed, eventually causing their own downfall."

Ashe did not even bother to grunt a reply as she dragged her feet across the floor. Robin had led her down a corridor where rich pictures were painted onto the walls. Within the guild, every wall had a picture on it. Ashe had learned that all of them depicted history of the Guild and its Heroes. Almost all of them were beautifully drawn and painted, most showing scenes of greatness and deeds that would normally be impossible.

"The old Heroes of Strength, Skill, and Will were all but forgotten. The end of Heroes seemed inevitable."

"Till the Hero of Bowerstone."

Ashe finally said something. But the answer was obvious. Almost everything in here seemed to show the deeds of that one particular Hero. Robin smiled at Ashe's reply.

"Yes. Indeed, it would seem that the Hero of Bowerstone is almighty and knowing, but in reality the Hero was a simple human being. Capable of being hurt, capable of being confused, capable of not being able to do anything."

To Ashe, that last bit did not make sense.

"Moving along. The Hero revived the Heroes of old, and brought down the tyranny of one who would seek to destroy this world. But the Hero saw something within the evil of the man that no one saw, and the Hero wanted everyone to remember that. Unfortunately people's opinions are hard to change, so the Hero hoped that at least future Heroes would know and understand. Each and every being has a reason for doing what they do. The same applies to us. The teachings of the Hero also show us that there can be no meaning to deeds that would lead us only to ruin. As of such, we are careful to observe each and every Hero who walks within these walls."

"Meaning... we can't do bad things."

Robin placed a finger on her chin, a small smile on the edge of her lips.

"Bad things isn't exactly a proper definition, nor is it truly a sin. I am not condoning anything, but i would say that as long as the ends are justified, we should be prepared to be the devil."

"... That doesn't exactly sound very 'Hero-like'."

"There are rules to how far we can go, and personally, we would all like to avoid going at far."

"Hmm...."

Ashe did not seem very convinced of that.

"Right after the demise of the threat, the Hero of Bowerstone, and the three heroes of strength, skill, and will left for their separate ways, swearing to unite once more if ever the call for help was ever sounded."

"And did they?"

"... The land wasn't plagued by any major evil after that, till now. The original three Heroes are lost to us, and only the Hero of Bowerstone is left."

"... Is this Hero someone special? Being able to survive for over two hundred years?"

Robin only gave that same sly smile of hers.

"Who knows? Ask the Hero yourself when we find the location where the Hero rests."

"... And about the three Heroes.... if there are only suppose to be three, then who is the Hero of Bowerstone?"

"The fourth."

"The... fourth?"

"Yes. Unlike the other three, the Hero of Bowerstone is unbound to the limitations of one type. Strength, Skill, and Will. All three and even more. Limitless potential and endless possibilities. These are the characteristics by which the fourth was known by. The fourth type of Hero is never mentioned normally, and only those within the Guild know of this. This type of hero is rare, and can only be found within those of the same bloodline."

"So that is why you said we need the Hero of Bowerstone to kill Jack."

Robin nodded.

"Yes. The fourth's blood flows strongly in the Hero of Bowerstone's veins. Yet those who carry this blood must hold a heavy burden. The curse of the fourth."

"The... curse?"

"Yes. Forever would you bear the consequence of your actions. The World would look at you and what you would do. You life would never be the same, nor would it be normal again. Many times in history, whenever a great evil would rise to power, the wheels of fate would start the chain, forcing the forth forward without warning, thrusting him or her into the darkness to fend for themselves. The fourth is the one who would change the pages of history forever, bringing forth either justice, or chaos into the World.

Driven by fate, they have the ability to change lives and destroy hope. The weight of such power and responsibility isn't something normal Heroes can shoulder. Most would be driven past the line of insanity, or would simple self-destruct. Normally, the family of the fourth would be killed, massacred. Many times has this occured in history, and it will continue as long as the fourth still live. This is the curse of the fourth."

Ashe never knew of such a dark past that the Heroes had. Now fear gripped her chest, as though trying to strangle the life force out of her. Fear. It was one thing she taught herself to forget, but she could never do so.

"The Heroes who gather within these halls are mainly the three types of Heroes, but there are those who carry the fourth's blood within them."

Ashe's eyes widened at that.

"... You?"

Robin smiled once more, placing a hand against the wall, looking into the picture painted on it of the Hero of Bowerstone, sword raised and shining brightly in the sky.

"Yes. I am a descendent of the fourth. I wouldn't say that my family is safe, since i haven't seen my parents since young. But at least i will try to find them again. That is what i swore when i came here."

Robin turned to Ashe with a solemn look in her eyes.

"And Avenger Ashe... No, Judge. You too carry the will of the fourth within you."

* * *

Ashe did not want to believe what she was hearing. She? A hero of the fourth? Why? How? Was that why her family was killed? Because she had the blood of the forth? But wouldn't that make her entire family the same? Why did she have to be the one to survive? Why did she have to be the one to suffer the sight of her entire family burning before her eyes? Why? Why did it have to be like this?

"Do not blame yourself, or the curse for the death of your family."

Robin's calm voice snapped Ashe back to the corridor of the Guild. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she was quick to wipe them away. An old habit from her bounty hunting days. Never show your weakness. Ever.

"I know what you're thinking, and i wouldn't blame you for doing so, but think first. Almost everyone of the fourth had lost their loved ones. Do not think that you're the only one."

"But... why me?"

"Who knows. Maybe it is because the blood flows stronger in you that the others? Or maybe it is simply luck? We do not hold that answer, and perhaps we never will."

Ashe did not like that answer, but she somehow found that Robin was right. Unfortunately.

"There are a few others who carry the blood of the fourth as well. Sonia is another."

"So... has she-"

"Yes, she lost loved ones as well. Her entire crew, in fact."

"Crew?"

"Oh? Didn't you know? Sonia the Blade. I thought she was a pretty famous pirate.."

Ashe suddenly remembered that name. And she nearly shouted in her surprise, if not for Robin's quick gaze. That Robin seemed to know everything that Ashe was thinking, and going to do.

"... You mean, she's Sonia the Sonic Blade?"

"Hmm, i'm not sure about that 'sonic' part, but she does have some impressive swordsmanship."

"Impressive? She's the only pirate to have a bounty on her head, and yet not having a single bounty hunter brave enough to challenge her!"

"Or dumb enough. Well, looks like you know her well then. Sonia lost her entire crew, who were like family to her."

"Was it Jack again?"

Ashe dared to ask. Robin looked down at the floor, as though thinking about what to say. Ashe could never tell what Robin was thinking, seeing as how that girl was just as mysterious as this entire story.

"... Yes and no."

"You're not giving me a straight answer."

"The act was planned out by Jack, most likely. But the attack itself was carried out by someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yes. Jack is gathering all of the evils together in an attempt to rid of us for good. If all goes according to his plan, he would be able to summon the dark Court."

"The... dark court."

Somehow that name in itself made Ashe shiver, and the back of her throat felt like it was burning.

"An organization, if you will, that once plunged this World into chaos. If it weren't for the very first Hero, this World would be destroyed."

"That... is a scary thought."

"Yes. And we are determined not to let that happen."

Ashe was rather worried about that part.

"I think we should stop for now. Take your time to rest and accept these facts into your reality. Your training would continue till you are ready."

"And when would that be?"

"... When you are, you will know."

* * *

A/N: I'm not too familiar with the history of Fable, so i'm just throwing stuff in at random, like i said, this thing should burn.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's been awhile.... well, i sort of gave up on this fic... but after awhile decided to revive it. For some odd reason, i thought i needed to finish this. Anyway, to answer the question, Robin only said that the four heroes were 'lost' to THEM, as in, the guild doesn't know where they went. Reaver is definitely still alive, and he has a large involvement in this story... i can't tell you how, or else everything would be wasted. But he is important. Oh yeah, Rose is going to be in this story too, so if you want to know how, just wait. Since i can't focus much on this anymore, i would have to rush the story, cut it down to one fifth of it's original story length. No one reads this anyway.  


* * *

**The Black Blade**

The training continued for Ashe, and not once did Telios let up. Ashe would be drained of energy every time it would be time for dinner, and after that, Robin would appear from nowhere and drag Ashe off for another 'tour', which seemed to be more of a history lesson than a proper 'tour'. But thanks to that, Ashe was beginning to understand what the guild was built for, and what Heroes were really meant to be. The right and the wrong of each Hero was recorded, each great deed, and each dark sin they committed would be noted.

Not a single fact slipped the records. It was like whatever they did, they would be watched. That thought frightened Ashe, though she understood the implications for such things. A constant rule that the Guild has is 'balance'. They were the source of balance in the World of Albion and beyond. And due to her training, Ashe's attacks were now becoming more refined. What Robin and Telios said were true. She still kept her old techniques and style, but with the help of the Guild, she was beginning to see how her attacks could be more powerful than before. Guns were the same.

The guild had instructed her on proper handling and techniques that could be used in real life events. Guild members who had some free time were grabbed and used to be sparring partners for Ashe, using wooden swords and toy guns as weapons. Telios had commented that Ashe learns quickly, and she would be soon ready to be placed out on the field. Though Robin had kept her comments to herself for now.

There were a few things that Ashe wanted to ask Robin though. One was where did Sonia go. Ashe had not seen the female pirate since the day they came in, and Robin simply said that Sonia had to undergo a different training. While that didn't really answer the question, Ashe decided not to pry any further. Another question was whether Ashe was going to learn the powers of Will.

"Soon. Once your sword techniques and gun stances are perfected, i'll decide whether you have the aptitude for it."

Decide? What was there to decide? Didn't she have the blood of the forth within her? Wouldn't that normally entitle her to be able to learn all? Ashe poked her food, which was actually meat for once, thinking of what she was going to do. All of this training seemed to aim at improving her fighting skills, and maybe this would help her face off with Jack of Blades. Yet Robin said her blood was diluted, compared to the Hero of Bowerstone, meaning she couldn't kill Jack even if she wanted to. Crippling him was about the best she could do.

That did not seem enough. She wanted more, more power, enough to grab his face and smash it in. Of course, what Robin told her was not forgotten. Such thoughts often led to ruin. Ashe looked up when a tray of food landed onto the table in front of her. And for the first time since they came here, Ashe and Sonia looked face to face. The pirate had not changed much, though something about her eyes told Ashe that Sonia was 'weaker' than before. Ashe couldn't really put it into proper words. Was it because Ashe had undergone all of that vigorous training? Or was it that Sonia had changed?

The pirate sat down opposite to Ashe, and silently started to eat. Fish. Sonia was certainly a pirate through and through. The two sat there in silence, each minding their own business. It wasn't like they had anything to talk about. But Ashe had the strange urge to suddenly ask something. But there was something seemed to prevent her from actually saying anything at all. As with most other times, Ashe found herself unable to converse with other girls of her own age group. Robin seemed to be an exception however, and as usual, Ashe could not really put it into words. And so began the awkward moment between the two. Maybe it was more on Ashe's part than Sonia.

Here, two former 'should-be' enemies sat, eating within these walls of the supposedly non-existent Hero's Guild. If anything can beat that, it would certainly be a sight to behold. Thinking back to what Robin had said before, Ashe looked at Sonia, and wondered if the blood of the forth truly flowed through both of their veins. They were so different, yet having their situations so similar.

Maybe this was what Robin meant by having endless possibilities. But still, it was odd. Sonia was a famous pirate, one who struck fear into the hearts of all who heard of her. And Ashe was simple a bounty hunter from Rookridge. She was nobody. Fame wasn't something Ashe looked for, but somehow it really showed just how far apart their two worlds were.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

A voice suddenly broke her line of thought. Ashe looked up at Sonia, and was surprised to actually hear the pirate speak. Thinking back, she hadn't heard a word uttered from the mouth of that pirate ever since they met.

"... I'm not that hungry."

"I see."

Sonia did not seem to care much after that, but for Ashe, it felt like she had gotten through a very thick barrier. The line between the two seemed thin out.

"... So, what do you think of this whole affair?"

Ashe could not help but ask, but still thought of the question to be an odd one. Couldn't she think of better questions to start off a conversation? Now Ashe was beating herself in her own mind on how she could have handled that better.

"I'm simply here to defeat that man, nothing more."

Sonia did not stop eating as she replied.

"That man?"

"I will not forget him for as long as i live. That man who stole everything from me. I can never forget him, nor can i ever forgive him."

Sonia's eyes seemed to sharpen for that one instant. Ashe could feel the hatred swelling within Sonia to the point where it was almost suffocating. Most of the other Heroes in the mess hall stopped their meals and looked Sonia's way as well. Such malice struck fear straight into Ashe's chest, gripping her heart with its sharp claw. Then as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared, leaving some people almost breathless. Ashe was now treading on dangerous waters, so maybe she should change the subject.

"Er... so what sort of training are they making you go through?"

"Nothing."

That answer caught Ashe by surprise.

"Eh?"

Ashe had to pause to think if she heard it right. Did Sonia say nothing?

"Erm... Nothing, as in... absolutely nothing?"

"Yeah. Made me sit in an empty room all by myself. Meaningless and a complete waste of time."

Sonia seemed to be rather pissed, and Ashe thought that that in itself is an understatement. Certainly, it would seem that Sonia's skills were the point where they wouldn't need refinement, but why would Robin shut the pirate up in a room and get her to do absolutely nothing? Make her more aggravated? Maybe, but that did not make much sense.

"Aggravate her? Hmm, well, it would seem so."

Robin stroked her chin thoughtfully as she led Ashe down another corridor during their usual night 'tours'. This time they were walking pass the armoury rooms. The number of weapons that the guild has simply astounded and amazed Ashe. Maybe she shouldn't have spent all of her gold at the blacksmith's shop.

"Just to tell you now, most of our weapons belong to other Heroes, and should not be taken out without permission. They are important artifacts and proof of their existences and deeds."

Robin once again read Ashe's thoughts, and now Ashe was feeling rather aggravated herself.

"They are rare and powerful treasures, some cursed, but most of them are simply too powerful for other people besides its original owner to wield."

".... Do you have one?"

"Who knows?"

Ashe should have expected that answer from this sly fox. Never a straight answer, and even if she did give an answer it would never mean anything.

"So back to Sonia. There is a reason why she has to undergo that sort of training."

Robin led Ashe into one of the rooms, where dozens of swords, maces, hammers and staves of all types and colours were proudly displayed. Robin walked over to one particular sword at the end of the room. This sword sat at one end, not surrounded by any other sword, standing proudly and silently by itself, as though declaring itself greater than all of the other swords, or simply because the sword itself struck such a silent form of fear and dread that it made everything move away.

It's hilt was as black as night, and a similar coloured thin lining ran down the middle of the blade. The blade itself was impressive, almost being Robin's height. This wasn't a sword, this was a giant blade. The guard was sinister, being sharp and claw-like. Or a fang? But its long blade was normal, so to speak, looking like an enlarged long sword. But the thin black lining in the middle of the blade was something Ashe had never seen, nor heard of before. Robin stroked the blade on its hilt, and suddenly blood red words appeared on the black lining. The sword began to tremble, rattling against its holder.

Ashe felt a wave of malice and suppressing air push her back, and knock the air out of her lungs. This sword was alive. And it didn't seem too happy about being awakened. Robin grabbed the hilt firmly, and wrenched the blade free from its restraints. The dark air died out immediately, letting Ashe breathe once more.

"This is Eclipse, named after its owner. The sword of the night and shadows. It feeds on darkness, likes to sleep, and is rather rebellious. Other than that, a very loyal and powerful partner."

Robin stroked the blade gently, and Ashe noted that Robin was handling that demonic sword like it was feather. Just what sort of monstrous strength does that girl hide?

"Sonia is like this blade. Powerful, strong willed, and knows what to do. But tell me, what does a sword like this lack?"

Robin turned to Ashe, who was still rather awe-struck by the sword.

"Erm.... personality?"

Robin gave an odd look to that answer. Apparently Ashe doesn't think too deeply about certain things. A very simple woman who takes things at face value. Shouldn't her life as a bounty hunter teach her that that is wrong?

"No. What this lacks, is a sheath."

"A... sheath?"

"A scabbard. A sword is a weapon, designed to injure and kill. But what is a weapon without restraint? A simple tool of complete destruction, causing harm to all, including its owner. Such power without knowledge on its limits will ultimately lead to ruin, and self-destruction."

"... And that is what Sonia is suppose to be?"

Robin placed the sword back on the mantle, giving the hilt one last stroke with the tip of her finger, before she turned to Ashe.

"Yes. She has the skills and power. She certainly lives up to her name. Sonia the blade. The one who will strike down all before her. Without proper guidance, she will kill all, evil and innocent alike. A sword without a sheath. That is the blade."

"... But to let her do nothing at all?"

"Though we can act as her sheath, telling her what to do, watching how far she should go, ultimately a sword is only as good as its sheath. Remember that. If you place a powerful sword in a weak sheath, the sheath would shatter. If you put a weak blade in a strong sheath, the blade will lose its edge. Only the right sheath can be matched with the right sword. And only the blade will know what sheath is suited for its untamed edge. Sonia has to find her sheath on her own, and within herself. Two sheaths, one for her heart, and one for her soul."

* * *

Robin watched Ashe drag her feet back into her own room before the bounty hunter closed her door. Robin had high hopes for Ashe. The girl may not know it, but her blood is strong. Ashe could kill Jack if she wanted to, but Robin knew of a risk of killing Jack. A risk that Robin feared would overwhelm the bounty hunter. Only one can take on Jack. Robin turned and headed back into the grand hall.

The entire guild was quiet, with almost everyone sleeping in their own quarters. A few people were still up and about, but that didn't cause a stir in the halls. Robin stepped forward to the old round table placed by the side of the circle formation in the centre of the grand hall. The table had a couple of maps and documents scattered on it, most of them having details pertaining to the location of the Hero of Bowerstone. But most of these were merely cryptic messages and tales.

"Hail, Seeker."

Robin looked up, seeing a group of well armed people coming from the calis gate. Their leader stepped forward, taking off his hat and bowing to her.

"I have returned."

"I see... So? I hope you have returned with good news."

"Indeed i have."

The man reached into his coat, pulling out a parchment.

"It was quite troubling to get this, but we are certain about this."

Robin took the parchment from his out-stretched hands, and read it. Her eyes narrowed as she read the words.

"I see... It is a surprise why we didn't notice this before. This would prove difficult. Anyway, you and your men can rest."

"Thank you."

The man nodded to his men, and they dispersed, each going back to their own quarters, though their leader still stood by Robin. Robin looked at him, seeing him as tall, yet slender. He had a smooth and soft face, unlike most men who were gaunt and rough. She also sensed he had something on his mind.

"Need anything else?"

"... I have heard that you have recruited two additional?"

"Yes. I see word travels fast."

"Are they prepared?"

".... No. Not yet."

"We are running out of time, Robin. Oakfield was nearly taken over, if it weren't for Richard and his men! Eliza in Westcliff reported an army of Balverines approaching Westcliff, and she doesn't have enough people to defend the entire town-"

"I know!"

Robin slammed a fist down on the table, silencing the man. Robin suddenly withdrew her harsh tone, regretting raising her voice in the first place. Anger and irritation never brought anything productive. That she knew very well. And he wasn't in the wrong.

"I know that already..... But... i don't want them to suffer the horrible fates we went through. Without being ready, and rushing out only to die... Even though the fourth's blood runs through them, they are too important to let them out onto the field prematurely-"

"You're being selfish! Just because they're family, doesn't mean you can keep them sheltered in here forever-"

"I am not sheltering them!.... It's just..."

Robin sighed, dropping herself onto a chair, rubbing her temples as she thought things through. The man scratched his head, trying to think as well. He finally sighed, pulling up another chair and facing Robin.

"The situation is dire, Robin.... We need to find all of the remaining Heroes as soon as possible. Who knows when Jack will strike again? And the dark court? Its forces march closer to Albion as we speak. I know that they are important to us.... but now is the time for us to muster what forces we can and get the Hero of Bowerstone awakened."

".... Alright... But give me three more days."

He sighed, shaking his head. She would never change, and maybe that was one of the reasons why he would follow her on this endless journey.

"As always, being selfish. Alright, three days. Here is the list of the known remaining and their location."

The man took out another scroll, and passed it to Robin. Getting up, he stretched his arms, before turning to one of the hallways. She looked at his broad back, imagining the types of burdens that he had carried. He had suffered greatly by the hands of Jack, and now that he is free, he chose this life of constantly hiding, biding his time to finally get his revenge.

"Good night Robin."

"Good night.... Jackal."

* * *

A/N: I originally decided to have twelve descendents who have the blood of the fourth, but then i decided that was too many.... cut it down to five. Easier to remember and write. And since i'm shortening this story, it would be stupid to have so many characters.


End file.
